


Yoü and I

by lightwood18



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightwood18/pseuds/lightwood18
Summary: Kristen is a girl who goes to spend two weeks with a strange but sympathetic family. A lot of things will happen to her, while she learns about herself and her powers, she will discover a new world and maybe something else.





	1. The start

\- Let's go on a walk? - asked Hazel to the girl who was at her side. Both of them had sad faces and they had been for a while sat on a bench without neither doing nor saying anything.

\- Okay let's go to the bridge - answered Kristen after thinking about it for a second.

Kristen had 16 years and she had gone to spend 2 weeks with a strange but sympathetic family. That 2 weeks were about to go to their end and Hazel, one of the daughters of Nick and Dalia (the couple who had welcomed her), and her, had been there without doing anything for a while, so sad about her soon parting.

They crossed the bridge till the other riverside, enjoying that views they loved, doing the walk they had done more than one time during the last days.

Finally, Kristen asked - We will see each other again?

\- Of course, when we say goodbye before you leave - answered Hazel - Now my parents wanna talk with you, right?

\- Oh, yeah, but I meant after I leave - explained Kristen emphasizing the word "after".

Hazel didn't answer.

After a while they came back. They hugged and said goodbye like it would be the last time, even though it wasn't (thank goodness! thought Kristen)

\- Will you go now to talk with my parents? - Hazel curious eyes looked to her.

\- After a while - answered Kristen - I wanna stay here a little more. Like a goodbye - she added with a sad smile.

\- Okie dokie. See you later then - Hazel waved.

They hugged again.


	2. The beginning of a big story

Kristen was walking around when someone caught her arms tightly, sticking them together at her back.

– Follow me or you'll face the consequences – said the stranger harshly.

Kristen tried to turn around. He was a normal man, but his severe face, his cold eyes and his pale skin suggested the opposite. Neither was ordinary what she felt at seeing him. Her stomach was upset, chills ran down her body and she was covered in cold sweat. That fear wasn't natural. Completely terrified, she followed him.

They walked and walked till arriving at a place Kristen didn't know, mountains in the landscape. Even though they have walked a lot, she wasn't tired, and, apparently, only a few minutes had passed since the last time she checked her clock, just after saying goodbye to Hazel.

– Tomorrow you will come back here when you are ordered too, do you understand? – said the stranger with his mechanic voice.

Kristen felt like hypnotized as she nodded without having the intention to.

– You need to take this in two hours from now – he said, offering her a little red pill.

She extended her hand to take it.

– If you don't take it, when you come back here, you will die – then he left as suddenly as he had appeared.

Kristen, still feeling like hypnotized, came back home without knowing what she was walking throught.


	3. The story starts over.

Kristen was in the dining room. When Nick and Dalia had wanted to talk with her, she was so nervous so she decided to said she would going to eat because she was so so hungry. Even though she didn't want to, her stomach was still upset.

Now...

Now she was alone, with the red pill that strange being had given her in a hand and a glass of water in the other. All her body was shaking.

Suddenly the door burst open. It was Nick.

She tried to smile to him, but promptly two big tears felt from her eyes.

Nick, lovingly, took the pill from her hand and invited her to get up. All her body was trembling. He got hold of her and led her to the living room, where Dalia was waiting. She pointed to the sofa where she was sit, what Kristen thought it was a good idea, since her legs no more seemed to hold her.

– Don't worry – whispered Dalia in her ear – when I was on my age I also went through this.

A few minutes later, Nick came back with something red that looked like a weird needle.

– What do you wanna do with that!? – she asked with an alert tone in her voice.

– Don't worry darling – he tried to comfort her – it won't hurt, I promise – added.

– No! – she run away.

He pursued her, and after a endless bunch of explanations, he got to do what he wanted.


	4. The beginning of a hidden power.

Kristen was in her room. Nick has suggested her to relax a bit and forget the lunch. She had thought it would be a good idea.

Now she was thinking about all that had just happened in the last hours, dark thoughts crossing her mind. Trying to move away all the thoughts, she picked her phone, put her headphones on and started listening music. She closed her eyes and just listened the music.

Suddenly, she startled. That noise couldn't be from the song she was listening to. She put her phone into her pocket and stood up.

When she opened the door of her room, she faced the chaos. Strange beings, all in black, were wandering through the house, destroying everything in their path.

Kristen, whose senses had intensified since the tattoo Nick had drawn in her wrist with the red needle had lightened during a moment, could hear screams coming from upstairs and even how a trapdoor opened letting Hazel to safeguard her little sisters. Now there were only Nick, Dalia and her.

She run to get to them, while they were surrounded by a few beings, Nick without more energy, almost cornered and defeated.

But she wasn't going to let that happen. They had awakened the magic that was inside her and showed her how to use it. No, that wouldn't end like that.


	5. Magic.

Kristen entered the chaos that was in the inside of her room. One of that strange beings approached her. She, instinctively, held out her right hand (the one with the tattoo), and closed it in a fist.

When she touched that being, her tattoo started to shine with an orange glow, and a second later, the being crumble into glowing dust. She stayed paralyzed for a second processing what she has just had being able to do, and then she started to run toward where Nick and Dalia where.

She wasn't able to even walk a few steps, she felt that her strength left her, stumbled and fell on the floor. Barely she got to raise from the floor and keep on running, making crumble any being that crossed her path. When she finally got to make it till the place where Nick and Dalia stood, she fainted.


	6. A goodbye.

Kristen got up from her bed. She didn’t remind having actually gone to bed. Actually, the last thing she reminded was… nope, wait, that haven’t happened, it has been a bad dream, only.

She looked at her right wrist to check there only was the bracelet Dalia had given her the previous day as a gift. No tattoos. But the bracelet sure had inspired her dream, since the design of it was the same the tattoo of her dream had.

Suddenly, a thought crossed her mind. She looked away at her clock. Oh wow what a fool she was. She had to go in 30 minutes. How the hell she has been sleeping till then? She had to see (and hug tightly) the others before leaving!

Quickly she put her hair up on a long ponytail and went downstairs to look for Hazel. 

She found everyone on the living room. She tried to ask someone why she had gone to bed, since she didn’t reminded it, but she didn’t got to make the question, everyone was hugging her and talking at the same time.

Everyone said goodbye and wished all the luck of the world for her, everyone unless Hazel, who was quietly in a corner waiting for everyone to finish with the hugs so she could say goodbye alone to her best friend.

When she finished talking with everyone, Kristen went to Hazel and hugged her so tightly.

– Hey, losing circulation here – joked Hazel.

– But I’m afraid I won’t see you again… – started Kristen

– Don’t worry – Hazel stopped her friend from finishing the same sentence she had repeated a lot of times in the last few days – We will see each other again. Soon. I promise.

Kristen nodded, kissed her friend on the cheek, and turned to face the main door. When her hand touched the door handle, she lost consciousness. 

When she opened her eyes again, she wasn’t on the outside of the house waiting for the driver to take her back home, instead she was suddenly on the riverside near her house.


	7. A dream that is real

A second before she was going out from Hazel's house and now she was there. What the fuck had happened!? She didn't understood anything...

She looked around her. A man had his eyes stuck on her.

The man screamed. It was a guttural sound that came out of his throat. Suddenly, a lot more of them appeared. A lot, lot, more. But the most spooky thing was that all of them looked exactly like the beings on her dream. Actually, she wasn't no more sure it has been only a dream.

Terrified and tremendously confused, she saw how some of the beings approached her. And her wrist burned. She looked away at it to discover that her tattoo was back, while her bracelet was broken on the floor.

No, it haven't been a dream. 

She spun around and began to run.


	8. A familiar voice.

Kristen run away toward the only direction they let her, by the river bank. Maybe it haven't been the best idea, since once the park ended, the river bank was a little path with the water on one side and a great climb to another park above on the other side, so she was like a little trapped. 

After running a while, she couldn't see any of the beings, only the narrow path. She stopped to catch her breath. Maybe she had really got to leave them behind. Maybe she was already safe. She saw a dark shadow closing in. Maybe she was exactly the opposite of safe. 

She started to run again and soon stumbled against the root of a tree. She couldn't run more. She was completely exhausted. 

Suddenly a wave of energy went over her body while her tattoo glowed. She smiled. Suddenly she felt amazing. She got up from the ground and started running again.

Suddenly, the calling of a known voice made her stop and look up.


End file.
